Changes to the Wholehearted
by Indigostrawberry
Summary: Mr. Roberts believed that his daughter should live with her mom and meet her cousins, Paul and Michael McCartney. This bubbly teen finds herself detached from her new Liverpool surroundings, but can a certain band mate turn that around? Or will her life come crashing down? This is the story of Camille Roberts. Rating may change to T.
1. Farewell California Sun

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction! How exiting! I don't know much about Paul's family nor Quarrymen members, so A LOT of things will be incorrect. But hey, it's called fanfiction for a reason. Let's give a warm welcome to Changes to the Wholehearted!**

Changes to the Wholehearted  
Chapter One: Farewell California Sun

June 3, 1958  
The sun was shining extraordinarily through the airport window, which was ironic considering today was not my type of day. Today was the day where I had to leave my beautiful California sun for grotesque Liverpool clouds. My dad came up with this brilliant idea of me moving in with my cousins and Mom. By the way, my name is Camille Roberts. Let me tell you about myself, or I guess, _more_ about myself.

Don't get wrong, I would love to see my mom for the first time in years, but it would be reasonable if I stayed with them _just for the summer._ Three months is a long time anyway.

Mom and Dad got a divorce about 4 years ago. Mom decided to move in with her brother, James, in Liverpool and take care of his kids together. My cousins go by the names of Paul and Michael.

"You're really going like _that_?" Dad said jokingly, trying to lighten my mood. I scanned my outfit. I was clad in a loose pink t-shirt with a big flower on it and leggings. I didn't see a problem.

"Those Liverpudlians will be deeply jealous of my fashion sense." I said quietly.

"Oh I'm sure of it."

"I'm closer to normality than they will ever be." As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it. I expected him to yell at me for being rude but instead, he chortled.

"Oh no Camille, you've got it all wrong. You and normality are miles and miles apart." He expressed while stretching his arms out to make his point. I smiled and got up to enter his warm arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I dug my face into his chest; an affectionate gesture I've been doing since I was little. After our embrace, we finished our breakfast, said our final goodbyes, and I was off on my own.

I breathed in Liverpool air and choked. It was cloudy and damp. Even the _air_ gave off a feeling of sorrow. I had a sudden urge to hop back on the plane and demand a free ride home. Knowing that fantasy would never come to reality, I held my head high and searched for my mom. A cute, tall woman dressed in an adorable navy coat and matching hat smiled brightly and waved at me. I shoved through the crowd and leaped into Mom's arms, squeezing her and not wanting to let go. Four years felt like four millenniums. Mom looked drastically different; instead of her usual messy dark brown ponytail, her hair was down and dyed amber. She looked so upscale.

"Hello my Camille! My Lord you look so..." I know she was looking for words to describe my new hair. It was originally a dull shade of brown but now it was dark red, much like red velvet cake. "...different. Especially your hair, it's long, straight, and well, red!" How are you honeybunch?"

"MOM! I'm so glad to see you again. How are you? I'm great thanks for asking. Hi." I rambled and she chuckled at my nervousness. This didn't feel right; why on earth should I feel uneasy around my own _mother_? After we gathered my luggage, we headed outside to her car. It then started to rain heavily. Oh Liverpool, it's amazing how you never fail to meet my expectations. Not to trash Liverpool or anything but what kind of name was that anyway? You do not just put the words "liver" and "pool" together, that's just plain bizarre.

I sprinted to the car like a maniac, waving my arms in the air and shrieking at the cold water droplets. On our ride home, we talked _a lot_, more specifically about San Francisco, Dad, school, and friends.

"So Camille, are you leaving some lucky fellow behind to soak up the sun for you?" Mom asked. This question shocked me; we barely talked about boys. I was surrounded by girls for most of my life. The only time boys ever talked to me was for either homework answers or to make snarky remarks. I've liked a handful of guys at school, but the feelings were never mutual. I believe it's the hair. I giggled shyly and said no.

The houses looked very similar to the ones in San Francisco; they were all connected. I looked at Mom and smiled.

"Welcome to your new home sweetheart." I turned back around and my jaw dropped in astonishment. Mom did not only look upscale, she _lived_ upscale. The house was tall, thin, and white. It had glimmering golden lights on both sides that made it look even more glamorous. I closed my mouth and smiled once more. Now that I was here, I couldn't wait to start my new life, even if it was a million miles away from my California sun.


	2. I Lost My Little Girl

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I really didn't expect to get any because I thought no one read Beatle fanfic anymore. Enjoy chapter two!**

Changes to the Wholehearted  
Chapter Two: I Lost My Little Girl

After I unpacked, I was allured into the kitchen by the enticing scent of English tea. Mom set the tray down on the dining table and I sat beside her. The tea set had lovely patterns; it was decorated in irises and daisies. Before I took a sip, the sound of muffled music coming from downstairs startled me.

"That's Paul playing his beloved bass in the basement. He's in a band. I believe it's called either Johnny and the Moondogs or The Quarrymen. If you think that's loud, you shouldn't be in the house during rehearsals." Mom explained. I nodded in understanding and sipped my tea. The incredible warmth hit my lips and the flavor made my taste buds dance. Mom broke away from her tea and looked at me.

"I believe it's a good idea to let Paul and Mike know that we've got another family member in house." She pointed out, and she was right. I had to introduce myself but I was motionless. I never get timorous when meeting new people. Besides, they're my family now. I set down my adorable teacup and headed to the basement.

On my way down, I hit my head on a pipe and let out a whiny "Ow!" The sound of pleasant bass playing was replaced by whispers. So much for a first impression.

"Hey," I said while smiling brightly at my cousins, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in my forehead. I looked at the older looking one and extended my hand. "You must be Paul. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Camille." He said cheerfully while shaking my hand. He patted the little one's back. "This here is me brother Mike." Paul was the same age as me, but he had such a delightful baby face. Mike looked a bit more mature than him, and he was fourteen. I extended my hand once again and Mike put on a somber expression on his face. My hand got rejected when Mike muttered "Hullo" and hurried upstairs. I watched him go and looked at Paul. "Don't mind 'im, he's just shy, that's all." He said. We took a seat on the couch and started bonding.

"How's your band going?" I questioned.

"Great actually. We're called The Quarrymen. We've managed to book a lot of small gigs at parties and school dances. In fact, we're playing tomorrow in the backyard for a little get together. You can meet the fellas if you'd like."

"Oh I would love to!" I said a bit too excitedly. We talked a little more and went upstairs to finish our tea.

The rest of the band came over and rehearsed in the basement. Mom was right; The Quarrymen were pretty noisy, but at least they weren't bad. From what I can hear, the lead singer had a marvelous voice. Mom said I couldn't interrupt rehearsal to meet them because they had a strict "no guest" policy. In the mean time, I stayed in my room. After a while I got bored and decided to explore the second level. I passed a room with its door wide open and caught a glimpse of an Elvis Presley poster. I walked into the room and felt like I had entered a music store. The room consisted of dozens of books, records, a record player, and posters of famous musicians. The dreamy faces of Elvis Presley, Buddy Holly, and Frank Sinatra were all staring at me. The fact that someone in the house had a strong passion for music intrigues me. I looked down and saw an open guitar case. Paul's room.

The case wasn't completely empty; a brown leather book was opened faced down. Since I am an incredibly nosy person, I knelt in front of the case and took the book in my hands. The first page had "I Lost My Little Girl" as the title. I discovered that Paul has written a song for his mother. My chest hurt; he lost his mom just last year because of breast cancer. I turned the pages to find cute sketches of The Quarrymen performing but a shaky voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked. It lacked Paul's genial personality. I turned around and hid the book behind my back to see Mike standing before me. I gulped.

"I, um, well, I was looking for the bathroom and I somehow ended up here." I stumbled. Mike looked at me diffidently.

"No one could be lost for twenty minutes in this house. You were obviously snooping." He looked behind me and raised an eyebrow. "Is that Paul's book?" Before I answered, he approached closer and snatched the book out of my hands. "Why were you reading this? No one is allowed to touch his stuff! I'm telling Paul during their break." Mike turned around and started to walk.

"NO!" My screech startled Mike and he ran faster down the stairs. I didn't want Paul to think I was some sort of nut; we had such a good start! When Mike and I reached the kitchen, I chased him around the island. After a few moments, a female voice piped in.

"What is going on here?" Mom asked. We stopped running.

"She was snooping in Paul's room Mum. She was reading his book and when I caught her, she went mad!" Mike exclaimed while he hugged Mom tightly.

"Camille, why were you in Paul's room?" She glared. I gulped; I didn't know what explanation to give her.

"I got lost…" I responded quietly and unconvincingly.

"That's no excuse. In this house, we do not invade privacy. We also don't run in the kitchen. I think it's best if you stay in your bedroom until supper." Mom said displeased. Great, I managed to get myself grounded within the first twenty four hours. That has to be some sort of record.

During dinner, Mike of course told Paul about today's incident. Paul looked uncomfortable and ate his dinner in silence. After we finished, Mom took our vacant plates away and I broke the silence.

"You write good songs." I uttered. He let out a chuckle and said, "Thanks."

First day of Liverpool: I invade Paul's privacy and leave Mom disappointed in me. Splendid.

**Author's Note: I apologize for this fanfic to start off as boring but I promise you there will be juicy drama and romance coming up. **


	3. Happiness in the Haze

Changes to the Wholehearted

Chapter Three: Happiness in the Haze

People started arriving for the party in the backyard after breakfast. Girls were dressed in patterned dress and wore their hair in graceful curls. Men wore button downs and slacks. Paul told me that it was a small, casual get together; why did everyone look ostentatious? I appeared in a hot pink button down with a navy collar and skinny jeans.

Majority of the guests were exploring the verdant garden, which was decorated in Mom's lovely flowers. Others were seated at their tables socializing. Mom was in the kitchen with her friends preparing food. Paul was in the driveway, tapping his foot impatiently with an annoyed expression, waiting for the band's arrival. Instead of doing he proper thing by introducing myself and meeting new people, I laid on my bed and stared at my prosaic cream-colored walls. I just focused on meeting The Quarrymen; especially the lead singer with that alluring voice.

After the band finally came, I went downstairs and into the backyard. The Quarrymen was on stage, ready to perform. Fortunately, I found a table with girls that looked around my age. The all glared at me, and then continued talking about how attractive the band was.

"'Ello Liverpool! Let me hear you make some noise!" said a boy with wavy, brown hair, much like the others. Except one boy had straight black hair. The crowd hooted and hollered. "This is my band-" Paul emitted a fake cough "-_our _band, The Quarrymen!" They played several covers by Elvis Presley and Chuck Berry. The boy that did the band's introduction was the one with the enticing singing voice. He looked about seventeen, a year older than me. He was incredibly attractive. He had hair that I would want to run my fingers through, and a seductive smirk. I was hoping that he would take occasional glances at me and wink, but unfortunately he had his brown eyes set on other girls. I know my fantasy was cliché, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming.

"All righty everyone, thank you, thank you! It's been a real pleasure performing for you all this evening. Now, I suppose you've grown tired of my voice, is that right?" No, I wasn't. "Would any courageous lad or bird like to take a swing at me mic?" The lead singer said while swinging the microphone and smirking. I stood up from my chair and started walking towards the stage. I might as well try to make my Liverpool experience interesting with a little song.

"Looks like we've got a volunteer! The stage is yours love." He tossed me the microphone unmindfully and stood next to Paul, ready to play whatever song I desired. He didn't even bother learning my name.

"Good evening Liverpool. I'm Camille, Paul's cousin from America. I'm going to sing a song that's currently popular in America so many of you might not recognize it." I announced. The crowd looked at me quizzically, as if I was an alien rather than a human being. I held the mic below my lips and the lyrics of "Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield came out of my mouth while the band played along.

_"Oh, oh, never find a love like this oh, oh, never find a love like this__  
__Well we go back so far swingin' in your backyard all the things that we used to do we were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you must have been your attitude__  
__And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind as the years they all roll by, baby, now I know why I keep comin' back to you__  
__You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me I'd never find a love like this__  
__When this life tries to keep us apart you keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me I'd never find a love like this"_

I was giggling and dancing all over the stage. I winked at the lead singer while he was playing behind me and he laughed and winked back at me. The audience replaced their discombobulated looks from before with impressed smiles. Singing gave me a wave of exhilaration like no other; this is what true happiness felt like.

_All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved me I feel like I owe you my life And as strange as it may seem, I'll go if you take me I'm willing to sacrifice__  
__And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind As the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know why I keep comin' back to you__  
__You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me I'd never find a love like this__  
__When this life tries to keep us apart You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me I'd never find a love like this"_

When my performance came to an end, the crowd roared. Not as much as they did for The Quarrymen, but I still appreciated it. I curtsied and hopped off stage to find Mom smiling brightly with her arms wide open.

"Oh honey, that was wonderful! You _have_ to do that more often." She expressed. At last, I have found the California sun through Liverpool clouds.

**Author's Note: I know Natasha Bedingfield music is not very 60s, but I just felt the song went perfectly with this chapter. Also, get ready for the next chapter four, Camille might be meeting The Quarrymen. She'll finally get to know the attractive lead singer!**


	4. Meet the Band

Changes to the Wholehearted  
Chapter Four: Meet the Band

After the party was over, The Quarrymen and I headed to the basement to officially meet and get to know each other.

"That was really a performance back there." The youngest looking one with swirly hair said. "You've got a nice voice." I smiled and thanked him. Paul spoke up.

"So Camille, I believe you haven't been properly introduced to the band." He stood up from the couch and patted the boy who complimented me on his back. "This here is guitarist George Harrison." Paul then gestured to the other two members standing next to him. He was about to state their names and instruments but the one with straight black hair interrupted him.

"I can speak for myself unlike Georgie." I raised an eyebrow and frowned. He gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Me name's Stuart Sutcliffe love."

I nodded and said, "Pleasure to meet you." I looked over to the last member. "I'm the drummer, Pete Best." We shook hands. These were not all the members of The Quarrymen; where was that interesting fellow with the charming voice?

"'Ello love." The voice came behind me and I jumped and turned around to face the attractive lead singer. "The name's John. John Lennon to be precise." John said while he kissed my hand.

I smiled and said, "My name's Camille. Camille Roberts." Was John the only band member I gave my name to?

Third-person POV

Camille sat next to her mom and Paul during dinner. Mrs. Roberts kept asking about The Quarrymen's plans for the future. Paul and George said they were unsure about the direction The Quarrymen were headed, but they really enjoy being a part of the band anyway. Pete said they were having a rough time booking gigs recently but they will find a way to fame and fortune. Stuart had no idea. John doubted everyone else and said the group is just for fun and that there's no way they'll become famous.

"I don't know John," Mrs. Roberts said, "you boys really do have talent. It may be hard to make it big but I believe you can do it." John excused himself to get a drink from the kitchen.

"So do I. It just takes practice and determination. You guys were really nice out there anyway so you already have a productive start." Camille commented while she twirled her fork into her plate of pasta. Mike looked at her dubiously and sneered.

"Yeah, you only say that because of John. You were gawking at him the whole time." Mike remarked. The entire dinner table cracked up while Camille's face turned the same color as her hair. She sank deeper into her seat and sat speechless. John popped his head out of the refrigerator immediately after he heard his name. He looked at Camille, although she did not notice, and smirked. _I've got meself a fan._ He thought. Camille straightened up from her seat and decided to make this a joking matter.

"That is so...true." She admitted while bursting into a fit of giggles and everyone laughed along with her. Even John joined in. Before returning to the dinner table, he took one last look at Camille, this time he examining her beauty. Her hair looked like soft, red paint strokes down her shoulders. He thought her hair was anomalous, but fascinating. He also noticed that she had removed her button down and was left in skinny jeans and a fitted pink tank top. She had big hazelnut eyes and her lips looked delicate and lustrous. He sat down quickly before anyone noticed that he had been staring at her too long.

After dinner, Camille went up to her room to get some sleep, but she was thinking too much. Her main focus was John and the fact that he kissed her hand. She knew it was a typical greeting but it felt chimerical when John did it.

Paul arrived in the backyard porch with several Coke bottles to find John, Stuart, Pete, and George laughing. Paul cut right to the chase.

"So, what do you lads think of me cousin?" He questioned while tossing each of the boys a drink.

Pete: She's cool.  
George: She has peculiar hair.  
Stuart: She's a peculiar person.  
John: She's hot.

Shortly after John said that, all eyes landed on him. Roars of laughter erupted and John just shrugged and sipped his Coke. He didn't mean for his comment to come out like that. But if he had said she was pretty or beautiful, they would all doubt him for trying to sound sentimental. Paul glared at him.

"Easy there John. She's only been here for two days; she doesn't know anything about your reputation." Paul warned.

"And what is my reputation? A dirty, rotten wanker who screws around for kicks?" John responded with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Exactly." Paul expressed jokingly. Everyone laughed even more while John put his shades on and gripped his Coke, suppressing his exasperation.


	5. Thoughts of a Brokenhearted Bird

**Here comes drama!**

Changes to the Wholehearted  
Chapter Five: Thoughts of a Brokenhearted Bird  
July 14, 1958  
Camille's POV

The first month of summer slipped out of my hands quicker than I thought, and now July was passing me by as well. All I did for the past few weeks was stay in my room and listen to the muffled but enticing harmonies of John Lennon. I rarely interacted with the band; whenever they came over for rehearsal we exchanged brief hellos and then they're off to rehearsal. I never got any of their phone numbers, they never invited me to anything. During their breaks they go upstairs to the kitchen and discuss weekend plans. I know all I ever was to them was Paul's cousin but we had a gratifying start. They laughed at the things I said and I laughed at theirs. Isn't that enough to be considered friends?

I looked through a window to see The Quarrymen all laughing and talking with a couple of girls. John had his arm around a pretty girl with black hair. He started kissing her neck and the girl seemed pleasantly surprised. John then planted a big kiss on her lips and the girl simply looked star struck. Maybe that was the first time John ever kissed her. I wonder what it's like to feel his lips on mine. A pain erupted in my chest. Romance; I've never experienced such a marvelous thing. What was it like to be held, or to be loved romantically? I don't know, and I'm terrified that I might never know.

Later in the afternoon, I laid in bed and listened to even more Quarrymen rehearsals. I never grew bored of them. Paul told me earlier in the day that they were preparing for a real performance at The Cavern Club on August 7th.

I went downstairs to fetch a snack and saw Pete, George, and Stuart leaving through the front door with their instruments. I bid them goodbye although they didn't hear me and traveled to the basement. Before I reached halfway down the stairs, I came to a halt when I heard John singing and strumming his guitar.

_"When I see you every day,  
I say, mmmm, hello little girl  
When I see you passing by on your way,  
I say, mmmm, hello little girl."_

Was this an original composition? I have never heard of this tune before. I leaned forward to listen more clearly but I was poking my head out too much so that my locks of hair were visible.

"It seems as though I've got meself a fan." John said sounding amused. I could hear his smirk in his voice. I smiled at him shyly and walked all the way down the stairs.

"Hi John. What you were playing-that was really good. I've never heard of that song before. Is it only popular here in Liverpool?" I uttered.

"Nah love, the only place where that song is popular is in me head."

"Oh, you wrote that? It was nice."

John shrugged, "I tried." An uncomfortable silence filled the air for a few moments, and then John broke it. "Would you like to hear the rest of it?" I grinned.

"I would love to." We sat on the couch together rather closely and he played me the rest of the song. This was beautiful, not just his song but this very moment. John Lennon was actually singing his original song to me (not to mention, _love_ song) while his enthralling eyes stayed locked on mine. I didn't want his song to end.

"That was wonderful." I expressed.

"Thank you love. You're the only bird that actually _appreciates_ me work." He responded and then shifted his gaze onto his guitar.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, tell me." I insisted calmly while scooting closer to him.

"You don't need to worry about me." He replied a bit sharply. I scooted to the edge of the couch, embarrassed for being so close to him. "Look love, there's just a lot of things going on in my mind that I don't really want to talk about."

"Completely understandable." I said quietly while looking at my hands at my lap. He put his guitar off to the side and scooted closer to me, his face inches away from my ear.

"Do you know where I got me inspiration from?" John whispered seductively in my ear. He put his hand on my knee and my face grew hot.

"Where?" I asked stupidly, anticipating the cliché answer.

"You." His hand moved up to my thigh and his face leaned into mine slowly. A sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks; John Lennon was taken. That black-haired girl from earlier still existed in his mind. Him saying that I was his inspiration to his very first song was probably a hoax too. We've only known each other for about a month, how could I mean that much to him? Better question: how could he mean this much to me? My face returned to its normal temperature and I glared at him.

"How many times have you used that line?" I asked icily while removing his hand from my leg.

"Only about 8." I scoffed."I'm only joking Camille." He said while trying to put his arm around me but I scooted away. I know the smart thing to do was leave and be done with this whole situation but I needed to confront him. "Touchy. That's alright, I've always liked a challenge."

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't appreciate your challenges." I muttered.

"What girlfriend?" If he denies having a relationship, then surely he isn't the one for me. I was about to mention the black-haired girl but then he would think I was some nut who just watches his every move.

"I, I um-I just assumed..." I stuttered while avoiding eye contact with John. He laughed.

"Well I appreciate you thinking I'm good looking enough to have currently have a girlfriend, but no my dear, I don't." He said with a smirk. I don't care what he thinks anymore.

"Then do you just go around kissing other girls' necks? Because that's pretty revolting." I half-yelled while I stood up from the couch. He looked at me, stunned.

"Why do you even _care_ about what I do with other girls." It didn't sound like a question, more like an irritated remark.

"I don't! Well, I don't want you going around playing with other girls for your own enjoyment. That's cruel."

"Like you think you're the first person to tell me that."

"I know I'm not but maybe this time, you'll listen."

"If you think I'm going to listen to some brokenhearted bird's advice, you're wrong." _Brokenhearted bird?_ I was no such thing, but I was sure acting like one.

"I'm not brokenhearted." I said trying to calm down, "I never even cried over a boy, nor I ever will."

"I don't care, I didn't ask."

"You are so unbelievably rude."

"Thanks darling. You know what I'm sensing? I'm sensing jealously since I haven't kissed your neck."

"I don't care what you're sensing, I didn't ask." I replied returning his bitterness. He got up from the couch and approached me, angrily.

"You cold-hearted-" He began through gritted teeth.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence." I snapped while tears sat on my eyelids and I choked on the last word. John's face relaxed and we just stood there staring at each other for a couple of moments. His expression was difficult to read. He did not have anger in his eyes, nor sympathy. Tears were overflowing too quickly and I _really_ did not want John to see me cry. I left on that note and slammed the door behind me.

I wish running downstairs and apologizing was an easy thing to do. Now I had John furious at me because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I thought confronting him on his wrong-doing was the good thing to do, but why was I doing it? Because I care too much about him and want (well, _wanted_) to have him for myself. I'm the person that hurts people without even realizing it; those are the worst type of people. I ran up to my room and let my tears flow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this story! Sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
